


One Night With the Shifter

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Meant To Be, Mpreg, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Written for Meant to Be:A one-night stand with a werewolf has unexpected consequences. After he is exiled from his pack, Tyee Grayson must learn to make it on his own. But one night with a beautiful stranger who has luminous blue eyes changes everything…. Especially when his instincts shout that she is the one. All elementary school teacher Jessica Brierly wanted was a night on the wild side, but when she finds herself pregnant, all the rules change. Not only does her lover have more secrets than she ever imagined, but suddenly they're both fighting off vampires. When vampires attack the town she dearly loves, Ty must work with his old pack to save them from a ruthless enemy who could kill not only his mate and his unborn child – but the entire human race.Exiled from his pack Alpha Jensen and his how-the-fuck-did-I-get-pregnant human mate Jared face their fears, their growing attraction and a few hundred vampires
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta Carole for her help with this, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Find me on Twitter at tammy_ren

**January**

**Jared**

“Don’t look so nervous,” Felicia chided, grabbing Jared’s hand and pulling him toward the bar. “It’s going to be fun, just wait and see.”

The music from inside the bar was so loud, Jared could hear the bass from across the parking lot. The door to the bar opened, and two men staggered out, arms wrapped around each of their shoulders, laughing as they stumbled toward the direction of a waiting car. A woman yelled at their backs, stomping her feet and cursing before reentering the bar.

It was boisterous and rowdy, so different from the quiet bars in Jared’s neighborhood. But of course, it was for that very reason he and Felicia had chosen this place.

That, and the fact that it was owned by a werewolf.

Jared had always had a fascination with shifters. When he was young, he loved to read stories about them. When he was a teenager, many of his fantasies had starred a werewolf or two. 

In Jared’s thirty-one years of life, he had only met a few werewolves, not nearly enough to satisfy his curiosity. Shifters tended to stay on pack lands, they had their own schools, and took care of themselves and each other. Werewolves had learned centuries ago to be wary of humans, and that had never changed.

But occasionally a shifter went rogue, left the community, and lived among the humans.

Like the shifter that owned this bar.

The bar had no name. To those in Austin who were aware of its existence, it was just referred to as The Bar. 

The owner of the bar, Chris Kane, was short for a shifter, but people still talked about what had happened to a few reckless men early on who had gotten on his bad side. Nowadays most people weren’t stupid enough to risk upsetting him.

The finer folks in Austin would not be caught dead in this bar. The parents of the children Jared taught fifth and sixth grade math to would be appalled to hear that Jared had stepped within five miles of this place, but then no one would be here that would recognize him.

Jared shivered and let Felicia drag him closer to the bar, and he knew it wasn’t just because of the cool January night. 

He was not just going to meet a shifter, but if everything went the way he hoped, he had plans to go home with one.

Felicia taught computer science in the same school Jared taught mathematics in. They had bonded over their love of all things nerdy and their passion for all things shifter.

She had broken up with her boyfriend Thomas six weeks ago. Jared had stopped seeing his on-and-off boyfriend Daniel right before Christmas, finally realizing what everyone else had already known--that Daniel would only ever love Daniel.

This outing was Felicia’s idea. The Bar catered to humans and shifters alike. They both needed a break from their humdrum existences, they needed to let their hair down, and in Felicia’s words, they really, really needed to get laid.

The Bar was crowded, practically standing room only, but Felicia had excellent eyesight and even better navigating skills, finding them a small booth in a corner. Jared looked around, nervously pushing his hair back from his face. There were so many people, some on the dance floor in the center of the bar, some playing pool in the darkened section of the bar toward the back, many sitting or standing by the bar itself. On the far side of the bar, there was a small stage, just a riser really, where a three-piece band was performing.

“I’m going to get us a beer,” Felicia shouted, trying to be heard over the country-rock live band and all the people talking and laughing. 

Jared watched as Felicia made her way toward the bar, skittering the edges of the dance floor. In the process of avoiding a large and apparently drunk man, Felicia accidentally bumped into one of the dancers. Jared watched, ready to intervene, as Felicia and the red-haired woman exchanged words that he was too far away to hear.

The woman grabbed Felicia’s hand, dragging her onto the dance floor. Felicia looked over at Jared, but her smile was enough to reassure him that she was fine. He quickly lost sight of her in the sea of dancers. 

If he got up to get them a beer, he would almost assuredly lose the booth.

He looked around for a waitress, but the only one he could spot was several tables away.

A beer magically appeared in front of him.

He looked up and into a pair of stunning green eyes. 

“I didn’t order this,” he said. He pushed the bottle back toward the man.

The man smiled, and Jared’s stomach did a funny kind of flip-flop thing. The man’s eyes weren’t the only stunning thing about him.

“You looked thirsty,” the man asserted. “Also, consider it a bribe. I’ve been looking for a place to land. Mind if I sit here? The bar is a bit crowded.”

Jared nodded. The man sat right beside him, sliding in so close that their legs touched.

Jared knew he should pull away, but the man’s leg felt nice pressed against his. Still, he probably should say something. “Plenty of room,” he said, indicating the booth.

“I’m good right here,” the man replied. He held out his hand to Jared. “I’m Jensen, by the way.”

“Jared,” Jared responded.

He grabbed Jensen’s hand to shake it and there was a jolt of electricity that sent heat throughout Jared’s whole body. Jensen’s smile grew sharper, and Jared realized that he was sitting with a shifter.

Fuck.

He looked over at the dance floor, but Felicia wasn’t visible among the sea of dancers.

“Wanna dance?” Jensen asked, nodding toward the dance floor.

Jared shook his head. “Not much for dancing,” he admitted. 

Jensen grinned, and a hand was pressed against Jared’s thigh. “Wanna dance?” Jensen asked again, his voice low, deep, suggestion clear. 

Jared finished the rest of the beer in one long gulp. Jensen whistled his appreciation.

“Yeah,” he said, the alcohol burning its way down his throat, making his voice sound raspy. “Let’s dance.”

Jensen slid back out of the booth. “Hey, Chris!” he yelled, loud enough to be heard over the sound of the band and the sea of people talking. The lead guitarist looked their way; he was kinda short and a solidly built, with long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Jared realized he must be the mysterious owner of the bar. “I’m headed out!” Jensen shouted to him.

Chris nodded his affirmation that he had heard Jensen. Jensen held out his hand to Jared as Jared started to scoot out of the booth. After a second of hesitation, Jared took it.

He was taller than Jensen by more than a few inches, broader too. But there was something quietly powerful about Jensen--he practically vibrated with it. Jared’s mouth went dry.

“Wait just a sec,” Jared said to Jensen and then scanned the dance floor. Despite the fast-paced song eliciting a lot of movement from the tightly packed dance floor, he spotted Felicia, body pressed against the red-haired woman from earlier. They were swaying, barely moving, apparently not paying attention to the music at all.

Jared caught her eye, tilted his head toward Jensen. Felicia smiled, gave him a thumbs up.

He let Jensen lead the way out, pushing past the crowd of people until they were outside in the cold air.

There was an older model black Chevy Impala parked close to the door. “Yours?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded, caressed the hood on the car. “My place is close by if you are still interested in that dance.”

“You don’t live on pack lands?” Jared asked, a bit surprised. He knew there were lone wolves out there, like Chris, but it was still rare that a shifter didn’t live with his pack. Especially since the pack lands for the Austin pack were just a few miles out of town.

Something dark flashed across Jensen’s eyes, something Jared couldn’t quite make out.

“No,” he answered curtly, and Jared was smart enough not to push the issue. He headed to the side of the car, took his place in the passenger seat, and texted Felicia that he would check in later.

Jensen got in the driver’s seat and Jared was struck again with just how beautiful he was. “You can relax,” Jensen said to him. “I won’t bite. Hard.”

Jared wondered just what he had gotten himself into as Jensen started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Jared’s hands were sweating, and he tried to surreptitiously wipe them off on his jeans as Jensen started down the road.

Jensen looked over at him and smiled before returning his attention back to the highway. “No need to be so nervous, we aren’t going to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Fuck, could Jensen hear how fast Jared’s heart was beating? Was this a weird werewolf thing?

“Been a while,” Jared admitted, taking a few deep breaths which didn’t do a hell of a lot to calm his nerves.

Jensen’s eyebrows arched at that. “Good looking guy like you? Bad break up?” he asked.

Jared nodded, and Jensen started to say something before his attention was apparently diverted. Jared looked over to his side, trying to figure out what Jensen was looking at.

There was a gas station on the corner, and Jared didn;t see anything amiss. People pumping gas, a group of people standing in front of the station, talking.

“Fuck,” Jensen said, and pulled out his phone.

“No texting and driving.” Jared admonished, but Jensen was already making a sharp left turn into the parking lot, brakes squealing in protest.

Jensen sent the text and stepped out of the car. Jared, unsure what to do or what was going on, got out of the car too.

Jensen approached the group of people standing in the parking lot. When he spoke, his voice was a low growl. “Let her go.”

The woman closest to them smiled, her teeth sharp and pointed, and Jared realized that she was a vampire.

It was practically unheard of to run into a vampire in the open like this. Like werewolves, they tended to stick to themselves. They had their communities. Sometimes they took a human in, but there was a protocol in place to ensure that the human was willing, assessments completed to ensure that humans in the company of vampires were doing okay.

Hunting humans had been an automatic death sentence for over a century now, for all creatures. Despite this, vampires remained well-fed. There were always people around with an insatiable curiosity about them, willing to provide their blood. Jared had never even been tempted. This was the closest he had ever been to the undead and the closest he hoped ever to be.

“She’s willing,” the female vampire declared. “Isn’t that right, Stella?”

Stella, Jared assumed, nodded. She looked a bit dazed. 

“She has been enthralled, which is against the laws of man and vampire alike. You will let her go, now,” Jensen ordered.

There was a heavy sense of danger in the air. Jared straightened his shoulders, let himself tower over everyone. He might not have the strength or the speed of vampires or shifters, but he was more than capable of holding his own.

Jensen motioned toward Stella, she looked nervously at the vampires and then took a few hesitant steps in his direction.

“She’s ours,” one of the male vampires said and grabbed her arm.

Jensen growled in return; his incisors were now noticeably longer. “You cannot have her.”

There was a sound like the rumble of thunder, and there were suddenly three very large wolves gathered around Jensen. 

For a moment, Jared was afraid there was going to be a fight. Years ago, fights between vampires and shifters were commonplace, and humans were often collateral damage. But treaties had been signed, laws written, boundaries defined so that the creatures could co-exist.

Suddenly Jared’s boring life as a schoolteacher didn’t seem that bad after all. He was ready to get back to his safe home, his safe job.

The vampire let the woman go so suddenly that she just stood there for a moment blinking, and then practically threw herself at Jared. Jared pulled her behind him. He could feel her clutching onto his shirt.

“Hey, just a misunderstanding, that’s all,” the vampire said, hands splayed out. “No harm done.”

The woman vampire smiled, and the smile didn’t seem friendly at all. “I see you picked up a human too, Jensen. I certainly hope everything is on the up and up. “

Jensen didn’t respond, just stood there, arms folded across his chest, waiting. The vampires climbed into an old van, and with a cheery wave from the woman vampire, they took off.

As soon as they were gone, Stella pulled away from Jared. He turned toward her. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’ve got to go home,” she replied. She didn’t look at him, at any of them.

“We can give you a ride,” Jared offered. But Stella was already headed back into the gas station, practically running away from them.

“They are planning something,” Jensen said to the wolves. “They aren’t even bothering to be secretive any longer. I don’t like this at all.”

The wolf next to Jensen howled his agreement. 

“Thanks for coming, Chris, I don’t think they are going to do anything else tonight.” Jensen sighed, rubbing his neck. 

The wolves turned around and were gone as suddenly as they came.

“Still interested in that dance?” Jensen asked Jared. “I can take you home if you would rather, no hard feelings.”

Every instinct in Jared’s body was telling him he was in way over his head, he should just head home and forget the whole night.

So, he was just as surprised as Jensen seemed to be when instead he grabbed Jensen, pulled him close, and then kissed him.

Jensen was smiling when they pulled apart. “We are going to have so much fun, you and I,” he promised and yeah, Jared was definitely up for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jensen**

There was something about this human. 

It was not just that he was gorgeous and sexy, hot enough to scorch. Those were the reasons he approached him at the bar, yes, but there was something more than all that.

Something about Jared made Jensen want to grab hold of him and keep him.

Something about this human that made his wolf growl “mine.”

Jared wasn’t his of course. Could not be. Jensen was a wolf without a pack. He had no home, no family, nothing to offer a mate.

And Jared was not a werewolf. Humans and werewolves did not match well. Humans would never fully understand what it was to be a werewolf, and human and their interactions were frankly confusing to Jensen.

But still, there was something about him.

Jensen hungered.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of his apartment, he acted on that hunger.

He turned, trapping Jared between him and his front door. Jensen held him in place with his body, squeezed his hard and aching cock against Jared’s groin.

He pushed his mouth against Jared’s, slid his tongue between Jared’s lips, and fuck, he tasted so good. 

Jared was beginning to get hard too, he could feel it. And Jensen needed to see it.

He took one of Jared’s hands in his, and without saying anything, he led Jared to his bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, he wanted to ask Jared to strip, but Jared was standing there looking so fucking pretty with his cheeks an exquisite color of pink and a mouth just begging to be explored.

He pulled Jared to him and crushed their lips and bodies together. Jared made intoxicating noises as their tongues tangled, and Jensen squeezed a leg between Jared’s so he could press on Jared’s cock. Jensen’s hand reached under Jared’s shirt, the need to touch bare skin overwhelming. He stopped kissing long enough to nuzzle Jared’s neck, not missing the instinctive way the human tilted his neck to give Jensen better access.

He licked the soft part of Jared’s shoulder near his neck. His incisors traced the path his tongue had just traveled. He pushed down on the spot with his teeth, just a little. Not enough to break the skin, just enough for his mate to squirm and make desperate sounds deep in his throat.

He pulled away, stunned when he realized that he had thought of Jared as his mate.

Impatient, Jared began pulling off his shirt, kicking off his shoes, and yeah, okay, maybe Jensen couldn’t have this man forever, but for one night, this man was his.

He might have been showing off a bit as he quickly undressed, because shifters could be wicked fast. In just a few seconds he was naked, while Jared was still unbuckling his belt.

Jared stopped undressing, his mouth hanging a little open in such a way that Jensen could see a bit of his delicious tongue peeking out behind his parted lips.

“Wow,” Jared said. “I mean, wow. You are just – gorgeous.”

“Not that I mind the drooling, but I really want to be inside of you so if you could just finish taking off your clothes,” Jensen said, but he knew he was smirking. Jared’s eyes were focused on his dick, which hung hard and long between his legs. At the base of it, his knot was just beginning to swell a bit. Judging by Jared’s reaction, it was the first time he had seen one outside of maybe porn.

Jensen reached over, grabbed one of Jared’s belt loops, and pulled him closer. “Don’t you worry. It’s going to be tight of course, but it will fit.”

Jared swallowed a few times, and then finally lifted his eyes to meet Jensen’s amused ones. “Sorry, that was so rude of me.”

“Trust me, I plan to do my ogling once I finally get a look at that body of yours. I can’t wait to see every inch of you.”

Jensen pushed Jared’s hands out of the way, and they fell to Jared’s sides. Jensen’s wolf was pleased with that and planned to reward the human. Jensen finished unbuckling Jared’s belt and pushed open the button. With one movement, Jensen pulled the jeans to just past Jared’s knees, neatly trapping his legs.

Jared’s cock was impressive. Long, already mostly hard, and the tip was glistening so enticingly that Jensen couldn’t wait to have a taste, and he was never any good at postponing gratification. He knelt in front of Jared and heard Jared groan. His tongue reached out and tasted the human from the base of his pretty cock up to the tip. He repeated the action a few times. 

“Jensen,” Jared whined, and he said his name soft and needy like a prayer and Jensen answered it by taking as much of Jared’s cock as he could into his mouth.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, holding Jared in place with one hand on Jared’s hips and the other reaching behind Jared, down his back to his ass, and then to caress his hole.

Jared’s cock was fully hard now. The human had a unique taste that Jensen felt he could easily become addicted to. He pushed a finger against Jared’s hole, expecting it to be dry and unyielding, and was shocked when his finger pressed in easily, and he could feel wetness.

He stopped sucking long enough to look up at Jared in confusion.

Jared’s cheeks were flushed with a mixture of heat and embarrassment. “I was planning to get lucky, well hoping anyway, so I prepped myself before we left for the bar. I’ll need more though,” he added quickly.

“To take me, sweetheart, you definitely will.” Jared’s breath hitched and Jensen decided he was done with waiting and stood up. He had to keep one hand on Jared to hold him steady, between Jared’s legs being trapped and the way his body was trying to lean into Jensen’s to keep the friction on his heavy cock.

Jensen slapped Jared’s firm little ass. “Get on the bed,” he ordered, as he went to his dresser to get the lube.

Jared sat on the bed and pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way off. With his dark hair tousled, and his hazel eyes dark with desire, he looked delectable. Jensen couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was.

Jensen held out a condom. “It’s up to you,” he said to Jared.

Jared bit his lower lip in a totally distracting way. “I know werewolves are immune from sexually transmitted diseases, but I would kind of like you to confirm it.”

“We are unable to contract venereal diseases,” Jensen confirmed. “Even if you had one, you could not pass it on to me, and even if I had sex with a human who had such a disease, I could not pass it on to you.”

“Okay, well then,” Jared laid down on the bed, brought his knees up, and planted his feet in clear invitation. “I would like to really feel your knot, so bare please.”

“We don’t have to knot,” Jensen said. He tossed the condom back into the drawer and quickly wet his fingers with the lube. He crawled onto the bed, stalking his prey like the predator he was. “It can be painful and uncomfortable for humans.”

“I waited all my life for this,” Jared replied. He snaked one of his long arms around Jensen and pulled him down; their lips were close enough that they were breathing the same air. “I want to feel it, I want to still be feeling it tomorrow.”

“Just remember you wanted this,” Jensen warned, and without preamble stuck two fingers into Jared’s hole at the same time he claimed his lips.

He swallowed Jared’s gasp with his tongue. He pressed his fingers in deeper and relished the way Jared’s hole welcomed his fingers.

“You are so delicious,” he said as soon as their lips broke apart. He began taking little nips of Jared’s collar bone, tonguing his way down Jared’s broad chest as he scissored his fingers. He was up to three fingers now, pressing them deep inside. Jared was writhing underneath him, as Jensen tongued one nipple, feeling it perk and harden due to his ministrations before taking the same care of the other one. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“I’m ready,” Jared declared, his own hands exploring Jensen’s back, his ass.

Jensen removed his fingers. He sat up between Jared’s legs, using his free hand to push Jared’s knees further apart, and lifted Jared’s body easily with the other. He pushed Jared’s body back so he could get enough leverage, forcing Jared to reach up and grab a bedpost to keep his head from hitting the wall behind him. Jared’s other hand was gripping the bed sheets. His eyes sparkled, his mouth was open and panting, his cheeks such a delightful color of pink. Jensen took a moment to admire the view before pulling Jared’s body up and onto his cock.

It was a tight fit, but he managed to slide in smoothly, not stopping until he was balls deep inside Jared. Jared’s knuckles were white where he had a death grip on the bedpost.

Jensen watched Jared carefully as Jared began to relax his body, his grip on the bedpost relaxing a fraction.

“You might want to hold on to the bedpost with both hands,” Jensen warned, before pulling out and plummeting back in.

Jensen liked sex, and he had taken pleasure with males and females, humans and werewolves. Usually, he had to hold back, even with some werewolves, but this man was muscled and hard in all the right places, and Jensen knew, just as he knew that the human was his, that this body could take whatever Jensen gave him. And Jensen intended to give him everything.

Jared let go of his death grip on the sheets and reached up for the opposite bedpost as Jensen slammed into him, knocking the breath out of Jared. Jared, just as Jensen knew he would, recovered quickly. He was grinning as he challenged Jensen. “Is that all you have to give me?”

Jensen grinned back in return and adjusted his grip on Jared’s hips. He set a satisfying, brutal pace. Each time he slammed in, Jared’s inner walls clenched his cock perfectly. Sex had never felt this – right was the only word Jensen’s sex-muddled mind could come up with. Jared was chanting yes, each time Jensen pummeled into him. Jared slung one of his long legs over Jensen’s shoulder, while the other fell out of the way so that now Jensen could see his cock disappearing into the pink furled hole and it just made him want to push in deeper, harder, and so he did.

Jared’s cock was leaking pre-come steadily now. Jensen leaned over and blew at the tip and Jared jerked, jostling Jensen’s cock deep inside him and Jared’s back arched off the bed as he cursed.

Jensen laughed and Jared smiled with a deliciously wicked gleam in his eye. Jared let go of one of the bedposts and with his ridiculously long fingers flicked one of Jensen’s nipples.

“Fuck!” Jensen swore at the brief flare of pain. He could feel his nipple harden, and Jared’s grin was downright mischievous as he flicked the other one.

Jensen pulled on Jared’s hips with intent and Jared hurriedly grabbed the bedpost as Jensen slammed in, rocking both them and the bed. He repeated the action a few more times, making sure he was pushed as deep inside Jared as possible.

“You don’t play fair,” Jared said between gasps, as Jensen hit Jared’s prostate head-on with as much force as he dared.

“Hold on, sweetheart, we’re getting to the good part,” Jensen responded. 

His knot was beginning to catch on Jared’s rim.

Jensen lowered his body over Jared’s so that Jared’s cock was pressed between his stomach and Jensen’s, and pried one of Jared’s hands from the bedpost. It was surprisingly difficult to do, Jared had a death grip on it .

As he sat back up, Jensen made sure to move his body in such a way as to create friction on Jared’s cock. He pushed his cock inside Jared, his knot was still on the outside of Jared’s hole, then placed Jared’s hand on the knot. He wanted Jared just to touch it, to feel how big it was, but instead Jared’s long fingers wrapped around the knot, causing Jensen to hiss.

“Is that what you wanted?” Jensen asked, and ground his hips so that his cock could press against Jared’s sweet spot. He was rewarded by Jared moaning in response. “I’m going to push that in you.”

Jared pressed his ass against the knot as he replied. “Less talking, more doing.”

Jensen pulled out because this position was shit for knotting, manhandling Jared until Jared was on his side. Jared kept one hand onto the bedpost as Jensen wasted no time in plunging back into that wet heat. Jared’s other hand reached behind him until he found Jensen’s ass, pushing Jensen further into him.

With Jared’s firm pressure on his ass, there was no room for anything but short thrusts now. Jensen wrapped a leg over Jared’s and made his thrusts powerful, jostling them both with every push. His knot was catching on Jared’s rim before sinking in, and Jared hissed every time he yanked it back out. Jared was babbling now; Jensen didn’t even think he was aware that he was talking or what he was saying.

He pulled back out once more and began to force his fully formed knot into Jared. There was a moment where Jared’s hole didn’t seem to want to let him in, but Jensen just applied more pressure. There was a give, and then he was deep inside.

“Mine,” he growled, and his incisors nipped the skin at Jared’s neck that he wanted to bite into. “Mine.”

Jared let go of the bedpost and was reaching for his still hard cock, but Jensen batted his hand away. He only had to stroke Jared’s cock a few times before Jared was coming too, come spraying all over the sheets in front of then.

Jared turned his head so that their eyes could meet. Jared’s pupils were blown, and there was an enticing drop of blood where he must have bitten his lower lip.

“That was…” his voice trailed off.

“Best you ever had?” Jensen prompted, smirking down at his human.

Jared rolled his eyes, but his flushed cheeks gave him away. “I hate stroking an ego too large already, but fuck yes. Do you think we could maybe do it again before I have to leave?”

Jensen’s afterglow faded a bit at Jared mentioning leaving, but he knew it had to be so. He was not at the right place to be mated, even to this beautiful, sensual person in his arms.

Jared looked confused and Jensen realized he thought he had said or done something wrong. Jensen was quick to reassure him.

“Fuck yes, we can. It’ll take about half an hour for my knot to deflate, then I was thinking maybe you could ride me. I’ve got a cowboy hat in my closet. You’d be all kinds of hot riding me with just that black hat perched on your head.”

Jared laughed. “Someone has a cowboy kink.”

“Maybe,” Jensen allowed.

Jared yawned, and Jensen pulled him closer, wrapped an arm around his chest. “Why don’t you take a little nap, I promise to wake you up when it’s time to play cowboy.”

Jared smiled, nodded, his eyes already closing.

Jensen held on to him and tried to convince himself that he had just met this man, so there was no reason to think it was going to hurt like hell when he had to let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jared**

Jared woke up disoriented. For a moment his heartbeat raced as he registered this wasn’t his bed, and that he wasn’t alone in this bed that wasn’t his.

The whoever was beside him made a shushing sound.Jared turned his head and the events of the night came flooding back. Jensen was already back asleep, one of his arms carelessly thrown over Jared’s chest.

Jensen’s knot must have deflated from the second time they had sex. Jared was now on his back beside Jensen instead of on top of him. Oh, and his ass hurt like fuck, which must have been what had woken him up.

He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Jensen breathe beside him.

He felt safe here and sated, and sore, and ridiculously happy. But this was not his world, this was not his home.

He carefully moved Jensen’s arm off his chest. Jensen flopped it back over in his direction, but Jared quickly scooted off the bed. Jensen turned on his side, but his breathing remained steady.

He looked down at Jensen. He was beautiful, and Jared felt a longing so intense it was like a punch to the stomach.

He quickly and silently got dressed before checking his phone. He had a few texts from Felicia which let him know he wasn’t the only one whose night ended in a shifter’s bed. He sent her a text informing her he was fine, and he would talk to her later.

He contacted Uber and arranged for a pickup.

He thought about leaving a note, but really, what could he say? Thank you for the orgasms, I had a blast?

He stood outside the apartment building, it was early morning and downright cold. He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and thankfully didn’t have to wait long.

As he got into the car, he looked once more at the apartment building. He thought maybe he saw movement at Jensen’s bedroom window, but when he looked again, there was nothing but the blinds there.

He took a shower when he got back home, and yeah, he’s going to be sore for a few days. 

He got into bed, and in his dreams, an auburn wolf visited him and kept him company as he slept.

**Four Months Later.**

This was getting ridiculous.

Jared rinsed his mouth out and leaned against the counter. His bloodshot eyes, complete with dark circles underneath them, stared back at him.

He had caught a stomach virus a few weeks back, and despite more than one round of antibiotics and every home remedy he had found on the internet, it still lingered. During the day, he usually began to feel better but almost every morning had him rushing to the bathroom before his eyes even fully opened.

He hated throwing up, what a fucking awful way to start the day. Just ugh.

He was sleeping plenty, but he was always tired. The doctor said that was normal with the stomach flu, but it made teaching a lot of fun. Not.

It was the last few days though; school was about to be let out for the summer.Maybe after the school term ended, he could spend a few days in bed, and he might be able to kick this thing for good.

He boiled water for the herbal tea that seemed to help. Fuck, did he miss coffee, but coffee was not his friend right now. He tried to eat a few bites of toast before giving it up as a lost cause.

He skipped his morning jog, which he had pretty much every morning since catching the never-ending flu, and watched a procedural on Netflix until it was time to get dressed.

He was pulling on his dark blue dress pants before the second ugh of the day happened.  
He couldn’t fasten them.

And yeah, he hadn’t been exercising as he should, but there was no way he had been overeating. Because of the never-ending stomach flu, he usually couldn’t stomach any food until lunchtime, and even then, his stomach rebelled at anything greasy or spicy. 

The universe was out to get him. There was no other possible explanation.

He yanked the offending pants off and found another pair of pants that were big enough he could fasten them. He just wouldn’t be able to breathe deeply while he had them on. 

He was going for a run today after school, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

The students were brimming with excitement about summer vacation being close enough to touch. It was hard to get their attention, harder still to keep it.

By the end of the day, Jared was feeling stressed and exhausted, but at least he wasn’t feeling nauseous.

He thought about skipping the run, it seemed too much trouble after such a stressful day. But he stood in front of the mirror and studied his reflection, turning this way and that, and yeah, there was no mistaking it. He was getting a little bit of a gut.

It was a beautiful spring evening. It took only a few blocks of trying to jog to realize how much energy the stomach virus had zapped. If he didn’t have the stamina to run, he could at least walk.

It was a mile to the park. He would make a few circuits around the pond and walk back home. Maybe stop at the grocery store and pick up some fruits and vegetables. Not that he was ready to blame his love of all things gummi for his expanding waistline, but eating a bit healthier probably wouldn’t hurt.

He had just entered the park when he heard a wolf howl.

He stood there for a second, and even though he knew it was ridiculous, it was undeniably hope he was feeling. 

He hadn’t seen or heard from Jensen since that night. Jensen had probably forgotten all about him.

Jared, on the other hand, was still dreaming of a wolf with auburn fur and beautiful green eyes.

He turned the volume up on his phone and adjusted his earbuds, letting the music drown out his thoughts.

He was on his second pass around the pond when he almost walked right into a woman standing in his path. He quickly pulled out his earbuds. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

It was the woman from the gas station. The vampire. She smiled at him, and her sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” he said, trying to sound authoritative and sure of himself.

“It’s the weirdest thing,” she said. “I was taking a stroll, minding my own business when I smelled Jensen. And hey, I wanted to talk to him, to thank him properly for sticking his nose into business that was none of his. He filed a formal complaint, you know. Accused me of enthralling that little blonde with the sweet-smelling blood. I have been dealing with lawyers and courts. Got a huge fine and a cute slap on the wrist. I owe him some thanks. But when I track down his scent, I don’t find Jensen. I find you. Now, why would that be?”

It had been four months since that one night with Jensen – there was no way that he still smelled like him. That wasn’t possible, was it?

She stepped closer and Jared fought the urge to scream and run away, like a child seeing a scary clown would.

She studied him, with narrow eyes.

And then she smiled.

He really, really didn’t like that smile.

“How is it even possible?” She reached out a hand as if to touch his stomach, and he instinctively took a few steps back. “Now, that was just rude of you. And here I was going to offer to take you home with me, take care of you.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Jared said. The running away was beginning to sound less and less like a childish move and more and more like the smart thing to do.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Jared looked into her opaque eyes; inky pools of brown so dark they seemed black. “I think you should come home with me; don’t you agree?”

And Jared, despite every fiber in his being screaming it was a bad idea, found himself nodding his head, unable to stop staring into her eyes.

She held out her hand, and he took it.

Jared never even saw him coming. One moment he was walking obediently behind the woman, still holding hands, and the next a very furious, and very naked, Jensen was tearing their hands apart and pushing the woman back.

“Stay away from him, Jessie, or the courts will be the least of your problems.”

It was like being trapped in one of the trashy novels he had devoured as a teenager , having a vampire and a werewolf fighting over him. A very naked werewolf who – don’t look, Jared, just because you are tall enough to peek over his shoulder and look doesn’t mean - yup still had a very nice cock, even when it wasn’t standing proudly at attention.

He forced his eyes away because yeah, a werewolf and a vampire in a pissing contest might be more important.

Why was Jensen here? Had he been following Jared?

“Maybe you can explain to the nice man why he smells like you, Jenny, because I don’t think he knows,” Jessie said to Jensen, looking not at all intimidated by his nakedness or his snarling.

“You are being ridiculous, Jared doesn’t smell like anyone but Jared,” Jensen replied.

Jessie raised her eyebrows. “Really? You might want to take another little sniff there, wolfie boy.”

Jensen turned to face Jared who quickly lifted his eyes from where they had wandered cause Jensen’s ass was pretty nice too. Jensen took a step closer and – smelled him. Like actually put his nose on Jared’s neck and sniffed him.

“Dude,” Jared said and took a few steps back.

Jensen was looking at him with what appeared to be panic in his eyes.

What the actual fuck was going on?

Jensen turned back toward Jessie, but she was gone.

“Damn it,” Jensen swore and then grabbed Jared’s hand. “Come on, we’ve got to get you somewhere safe.”

“I’m not going anywhere but home,” Jared declared, more or less firmly. “Are you following me? Because I think after that Jessie chick, I’ve had my quota of creepiness today.”

“No, I – I wasn’t following you exactly. I caught your scent, so yeah, I went to check if you were okay. I’ve been feeling – this pull like maybe something was off, and I should check on you. But with all I have going on, I didn’t think seeing you again would be a wise thing to do. If you had told me you could carry, I never would have knotted you. I don’t mean to sound - it’s just, this is really bad timing.”

“Carrying?” Jared asked, confused.

“Look, we need to get out of this park before Jessie shows up with some of her friends. They’d be able to track us to our apartments. Chris has a cabin; we can go there and make a plan.”

“I am not going anywhere with you,” Jared replied, enunciating every word slowly. “I am going home.”

“I don’t have the time to argue with you,” Jensen replied. “They have your scent. They want revenge on me in the worst way. And the worst way would be to take you and my unborn child. I have to – “

“Wait. What?“ Jared asked. “You aren’t making any sense.”

“You know about the baby, right?” 

Jensen was beginning to waver like he was fading and coming back. Jared felt himself begin to sway. “What baby?”

“Our baby,” Jensen said, and he reached a hand out, almost reverently, and touched Jared’s stomach. “The baby that you are carrying.”

And the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jensen**

“I never would have knotted him, if I had known it was possible,” Jensen said to Amanda. “I thought he was fully human, he smelled fully human.”

Jensen hovered over the couch where Jared was lying down. His wolf hated that another wolf was so close to his mate. And like it or not, convenient or not, that was what Jared was.

His mate.

His very human and extremely pissed-off mate.

“I am human,” Jared huffed. “And quit talking about me like I’m not here.”

“We are all in consensus, Jared is human,” Amanda replied calmly.

Jensen had called Amanda on the way to the cabin, and she had agreed to meet them here. Amanda was Chris’s on-and-off again girlfriend, she was also the Austin pack’s healer. That is until she had left the pack at the same time Chris, Steve, Jensen, Dani and a few others had.

“I don’t understand,” Jensen declared, feeling as lost as Jared must feel. “If he’s human, how can he be carrying my child?”

“It must be in his bloodline,” she replied. “If we checked your heritage, Jared, I think we would find that one of your ancestors had mated with a werewolf, probably an omega. Throughout the generations, most of the characteristics of the werewolf were lost. But there was a recessive gene lingering in the bloodline that was passed on from mother to son. This gene would allow a male to conceive.”

“if this is possible, why haven’t I heard of it?” Jared asked. “I mean I've heard of male wolves carrying but I've never heard of a human male conceivung a child.”

“I think I’ve heard of just one other case; it is really rare. The human has to have an omega or beta ancestor. The gene has to be passed from mother to son, the human has to be knotted by an alpha werewolf, so many things have to align.” Amanda explained as she nudged Jared to lie on his side.

“Lucky me,” Jared murmured.

”I think so,” Amanda replied. “Everything looks good, but you may be a bit anemic, Jared. I will bring some vitamins back next time I come, and we need to arrange an ultrasound soon so we can check on the wee one.”

“I am definitely pregnant?” Jared asked.

“Either that or it was a hell of a watermelon seed you swallowed.” Amanda stood up and gathered up her things. “Congratulations, Jensen,” Amanda said, kissing his cheek. “You are going to be a wonderful daddy.”

“Yeah, if I wasn’t a werewolf without a pack and if there weren't a bunch of angry vampires that would like nothing better than to shred me and mine,” Jensen replied.

“You have a pack,” she stated. “We are a pack. Chris, Steve, Dani, you, me, and now those two. And, like it or not, you are our Alpha.”

“Me not wanting to be the Alpha of a pack started this whole mess,” Jensen retorted.

“Ironic isn’t it?” Amanda smiled and then nodded at Jared. “You two take care. I’ll be back at the end of the week. Text me your supply list, and I’ll bring whatever you need when I return.”

“Can you give me a ride home?” 

“You need your rest,” Amanda said to Jared. “Jensen is going to take good care of you.” 

She hurried out the door leaving Jensen to deal with Jared alone.

Jared got off the couch and crossed over to Jensen. “I want to go home.”

Jensen sighed, ran his hand over his face. He had never much-liked confrontation, at least not the verbal sort. He’d tear the heart out of a vampire with his teeth without a second thought, but this kind of one on one made him want to tuck his tail behind his legs (literally) and run like the wind.

“Sit down and we will talk,” Jensen said. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Jared did not move. “I want to go home.”

“I heard you the first few times you said it,” Jensen responded. “Now sit down before you fall down.”

Without intending to, he had added a bit of Alpha command to his voice, which would have had other werewolves scrambling to obey.

Jared however just tightened his lips and glared even harder.

“I can carry you to the couch,” Jensen warned.

Jared snorted. “I would like to see you try.” 

“I carried your ass through the park, into the car, and from the car into the cabin. You don’t think I could carry you the three feet to the couch?” Jensen retorted.

Jared folded his arms over his chest and glowered.

Fuck.

“Okay, please, please, sit down. I’ll get you some water and then we can talk.”

“And then you’ll take me home?” Jared asked.

“You can’t go home, Jared,” Jensen replied. “It isn’t safe for you there.”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Jared snapped, but to Jensen’s relief he made his way back to the couch and sat down.

Jensen grabbed a couple of bottles of water and two of the cinnamon muffins Amanda had brought with her and joined Jared on the couch. 

Jared took a muffin and a bottle of water without comment. He looked at Jensen with his eyebrows arched.

Okay then.

“The vampires have your scent, and they have a vendetta against me. They know that I would do anything to keep you safe. You take one step into town; they’ll have you tied up in a heavily guarded place before you can take the second step.”

“I know I’m good in bed, but I don’t think anyone believes one fuck caused you to fall in love with me.”

“You know that isn’t the reason,” Jensen replied.

He wanted to explain to Jared that they were mates, what that meant, that already Jared had carved a place so deep inside of Jensen that he could never bear to let him go, but Jared was skittish enough already.

Jared fidgeted, took another drink of the water. “Why are the vampires after you?” 

“My mother is the Alpha of the Austin pack,” Jensen began. “I was to be her successor. I don’t know how you feel about destiny but having mine thrust at me at an early age – I didn’t accept it gracefully. I became rebellious, difficult. I started fights, acted up, did everything I could to prove I was not worthy of such an honor. I was the only alpha in our family to be thrown out of school, although they did allow me later to finish.”

“You sound delightful,” Jared said.

“I was an idiot,” Jensen replied honestly. “After high school, I was drinking, drifting. The more my mother tried to rein me in, the more outrageous my behavior became. I am not sure how much you know about the relationship between vampires and my kind, uneasy is probably the kindest way I can describe it.”

“Your interactions with Jessie suggest something deeper than unease,” Jared pointed out.

“Well, our breakup was pretty bad,” Jensen replied. 

Jared looked at him, surprise evident. “You dated a vampire?”

“I was admittedly out of control. And how better to tick off your uber-controlling alpha mother than dating the most inappropriate individual you could find?”

“They kicked you out of the pack for dating a vampire?”

Jensen sighed. “They kicked me out for almost starting a war. It was never a serious thing between Jessie and me although the sex was – “

“I don’t want to hear about that,” Jared interrupted.

“Huh,” Jensen said, feeling inordinately pleased that Jared was jealous. “Look at that your eyes are green.”

“Can we go back to your story about being an idiot?”

“Anyway,” Jensen drawled out. “Hanging around Jessie and her friends, I tended to hear things. One of the things I heard about was vampires enthralling homeless people, turning some, and using others as a handy food source. Alphas are protectors, above all of our other instincts, and that I could not let slide. Every quarter the leaders of the vampires, including the Queen who is Jessie’s maker, meet with my mother and members of the council to air out any grievances, make sure that the uneasy alliance between us stays in place.”

“You decided to crash this meeting and put the homeless eating vampires on blast,” Jared guessed. 

Jensen beamed at his very shrewd mate. “I brought Jessie along, convincing her my only intention was to barge in and cause trouble. She likes trouble, so she was on board right until the moment I put her on the spot and demanded she confess about what they were doing with the homeless. I shouldn’t have been surprised when she denied everything and convinced the council that this was another of my trouble making stunts. As I said before, I was an idiot.”

“Trusting someone doesn’t make you an idiot,” Jared interjected. “Now some of the other things you did...” 

“Anyway, to make this incredibly long story shorter, Jessie accused me of making the whole story up and trying to start a war. The council members, who admittedly had seen nothing in my behavior to warrant trust, agreed with them. I begged my mother to believe me, but she told me she had done all she could. Afterwards, there was a big meeting of the pack. Most dismissed my story, those that believed me left with me. The vampires are planning something, and it’s big but this time they’ve done a much better job of hiding their intentions.”

“They know you are watching and if they capture me, they think they can force you to stop interfering?” Jared asked.

“They know that I would do absolutely anything to protect my mate and our child,” Jensen replied honestly.

“I can not hide out here forever. I have a life, a job. I need to be there for my students.”

“You can’t go back to the school,” Jensen said. “They don’t dare attack me head on. I may be the disgraced child of the Alpha, but I am still her child. Any attack on me will have the whole pack at their throats. But I’m serious about them kidnapping you. Jessie was surprised at the park; next time it won’t just be her you will be facing.”

“This is stupid,” Jared said, standing up. ”I’m sorry for all your problems, I am. But I’m not going to just stay out here and – “

Jared gasped and a hand flew to his stomach.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, standing up too. His wolf was twitchy, on high alert.

Jared looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s the baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Jared**

Jensen had reached for his phone to call Amanda presumably. Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s arm and stopped him.

He took Jensen’s hand, and positioned it over his stomach.

“It’s the baby,” Jared repeated.

It didn’t take long for it to happen again. Something hard pressed against their hands, and then shifted again.

“She’s moving,” Jensen said, his voice full of wonder.

“She?” Jared asked.

It was the funniest feeling, to feel something moving inside of you. One that Jared had never dreamed he would experience.

He still couldn’t really believe he was pregnant, but somehow, it had to be true. The baby moved once more, and then settled.

“She. He.” Jensen looked up at Jared with wide open eyes. “Ours.”

“I’m no pregnancy expert, but isn’t it a little soon to feel the baby?” Jared asked.

“Shifter’s pregnancies are shorter than human’s, but I have no idea what that means for a human carrying a shifter baby,” Jensen replied.

Now that the baby had settled, the close contact of Jensen was causing a very different sensation for Jared. Heat pooled where their hands pressed, and then traveled lower.

Jensen must have been feeling it too, because he stepped closer, invading Jared’s personal space in a way that Jared was totally okay with.

Jared looked down at Jensen’s lips. Jensen had fucking gorgeous, perfectly pouty, lips. Lips that had occupied way too many of Jared’s thoughts since their one-night stand.

Which, as it turned out, did not have to be one night.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, lowered his head and took what was being offered to him.

He was instantly drowning in sensation, Jensen’s tongue was in his mouth, they were kissing rough, their bodies squeezed tightly against each other.

Arousal slammed into Jared, and he began running his hands over Jensen’s back, pushing his groin against Jensen’s so Jensen could feel how hard he was. 

His back hit the couch with a thud and he didn’t know if his legs had just buckled or what had happened, but Jensen was still kissing him, so who cared how they got there. Jensen was straddling Jared, pressing just right against Jared’s hard cock. Jared was pushing up on Jensen’s shirt, trying to figure out how to get the fucking thing off without breaking the kiss.

He could drown right here and now, and not even care.

Wait, no, this was madness. 

He was pregnant with a shifter’s child and vampires wanted to use him as a pawn.

When had his life gone so completely off the rails?

Oh yeah, when he had fallen in bed with the werewolf currently sitting in his lap.

Jared stopped kissing and pushed at Jensen. It took Jensen a few seconds to realize Jared was actually pushing him away. He looked at Jared with blown wide pupils and kiss swollen lips and Jared almost forgot why he had stopped.

“I am not doing this with you again. I barely know who you are,” Jared said.

“I know a great way to get to know each other,” Jensen suggested. His mouth grazed Jared’s neck, sending shivers down Jared’s body.

Still, this man was practically a stranger. A stranger that had knocked him up.

“I am being serious here.”

Jensen sighed and lifted himself off of Jared’s lap. Jared regretted his decision almost immediately. 

He wanted this shifter in the worst way.

It’s just hormones, he told himself, but he knew it was a lie.

“We can’t hide in this cabin forever,” he said instead.

“I have to keep you safe. I will keep you safe,” Jensen asserted. “You’re my mate.”

“I know that means something to you, but to me you are a stranger.” A ridiculously hot stranger that Jared was ridiculously attracted to. Jared stood up in an attempt to resist the urge to pull Jensen back in his arms. “And as chic-ly rustic as this place is, I am not staying here permanently. So, what is the plan?”

“I thought maybe we could head somewhere up north until the baby is born. Maybe find a place in a little suburb of Chicago.”

“Your plan is to leave our home to go play suburbanites?”

“It’s too dangerous here, Jared,” Jensen insisted.

“Then make it less dangerous. Because I am not leaving Austin. My baby is going to be born in Austin. And I plan to take my baby to the park and let him feed the ducks or race around the pond or whatever. So, as you are the daddy of this baby, you need to fix it.”

“Daddy, huh?” Jensen repeated, beaming. “I guess that makes you the baby’s momma. You’d look really cute in a maternity dress.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at him. “You seem very proud of your knot--you wouldn’t think you would want to risk it in such a careless fashion.”

Jensen shuddered and took a few steps back from Jared. “Okay, we will both be daddies. And I would like to raise our kid here too, Jared. I just don’t see how it will be possible. We are talking about hundreds of vampires. I can’t just go snarl at them and make them go away.”

“I am sure you will think of something,” Jared replied. “Do you have snacks? Gummies? The baby is craving gummi bears. I think you should go out and bring me back some gummies. And some ice cream. And bring back some of your werewolf friends, and maybe you can work this out.”

Jensen shifted from one foot to the other.

“What?” Jared asked. “Oh, come on. I’ll be okay for a few hours while you run into town. The cabin is in the middle of nowhere. I’ll go hide in a closet if that would make you feel better. Gay pregnant man hides in the closet, that sounds like an Enquirer headline.”

“It’s not that I’m worried about leaving you, well I am. It’s just – I can’t bring shifters here.”

“Amanda was here. I thought Chris and Steve and the rest were your friends.”

“They are. But you’re pregnant. With my baby,” Jensen replied.

“I think we established that.” Jared felt realization dawn. “Oh, this is some kind of weird werewolf thing about not liking other weres around me.”

“Weird werewolf thing,” Jensen echoed. “You do know your baby is going to be one of those weird werewolves, right?”

Jared had already decided not to think of the actual baby too much, because the idea of holding an actual baby that he had grown in his stomach was a little on the overwhelming side. So, it was best to deflect Jensen’s comment. “Jealousy and protectiveness and ferocity. It’s amazing such a tiny body can contain all that.”

Jensen puffed out his chest, which is what Jared was expecting, and Jared admired the view before clamping down his thoughts before they wandered too far in a southernly direction. “Okay, call them then if they can’t come here. Tell them to send a care package with lots of gummi bears. I’ll call the principal and try to find a way to explain why I am going to miss the last couple days of school.”

“I’ll just take the phone outside and call Chris,” Jensen said.

“You do that,” Jared replied, and then watched as Jensen walked out the door.

Damn, he was horny and in real bad need of a real intense sugar rush.

Fuck, he needed to let Felicia know what was going on. Felicia was going to flip out when he told her about all of this.

Principal first, then spazzy friend second. Sighing, Jared picked up his phone and pushed the number for the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jensen**

It had been two weeks of living together.

The good news was that after the first few days, Jared’s morning sickness seemed to have ceased.

He definitely had a healthy appetite.

And really liked gummi bears.

Amanda had been by a few times. Jared and the baby were healthy, and the pregnancy was progressing as it should even if Jensen was more than a bit worried the baby was going to be born with a massive sugar addiction.

The bad news was that Jared still needed time to adjust and the couch was fucking uncomfortable. Jensen wanted more physical contact, needed more. Being human, Jared had no idea how hard this was for Jensen to have his mate so close but not to be able to hold him at night, to cherish him the way Jared deserved to be cherished.

To not fuck him into the mattress.

“You are thinking about sex again,” Jared said, plopping down on the couch beside Jensen. He had sherbet in a cup, and three oatmeal cookies in his hand. “You think about getting laid more than I do, and I am the one with the hormones.”

“I can help with that,” Jensen offered, half heartedly as he already knew the answer to that proposal.

Jared dipped a cookie in the sherbet and considered. “Maybe.”

Jensen scooted closer to Jared, fuck he smelled so good. “Maybe?”

“Where are you with the vampire situation?” Jared asked.

“Exactly where I was last time you asked.” Jensen ran a finger up and down Jared’s arm. “You know I think better after I get laid.”

“It’s not little Jensen you are supposed to be thinking with,” Jared said, plopping the second cookie in his mouth.

“It has been too long if you think there is anything little about me,” Jensen replied.

“Whatever you say, short stuff.” Jared plopped the last cookie in his mouth, dropped the empty cup in the side table, stood up and then leaned over Jensen. “Read my lips. You have to get me out of this cabin before I go mad and/or become as wide as I am tall.”

“That would be something,” Jensen said, and then grabbed Jared’s arms and pulled him into his lap.

Jared yelped and Jensen wrapped his arms around him. “I’m too big to fit in your lap,” Jared grumbled, trying to move into a more comfortable position.

“You are pretty big,” Jensen concurred. “It’s a good thing I like houses.”

Jared had twisted and turned until he was sitting sideways on Jensen’s lap, his long legs draped over the couch. “I will bite you,” Jared warned.

“Same, sweetheart,” Jensen replied and nipped the side of Jared’s neck playfully. Jared squirmed, which did very interesting things to Jensen’s dick. Jensen inhaled deeply, Jared always smelled so intoxicating, even more so that their scents were mingled due to the baby.

“This isn’t helping solve the vampire situation,” Jared said, but turned his head and kissed Jensen.

Jensen kissed back hungrily, wrapping a hand in Jared’s hair. Jared was clutching on Jensen’s shirt and pulling him closer. Jensen placed a hand on Jared’s thigh, rubbing there, inching his fingers closer to –

“Phone,” Jared mumbled against Jensen’s lips.

“Huh?” Jared asked, abandoning Jared’s lips to leave a trail of kisses over his collarbone.

“Your phone,” Jared said. “It’s ringing.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Jensen mumbled and tried to slide his hand under Jared’s shirt. But Jared managed to wiggle out of Jensen’s grasp and handed him the phone from the end table. “It could be about the vampires.”

The vampires could go to both literal and figurative hell, but Jared was already headed to the kitchen and out of his grasp. Jensen took a long look at the finest ass in all fifty states before bringing the phone to his ear. “What?” he snapped.

“There are vampires all over my damn parking lot,” Chris snarled in reply. “Whatever is going down is going down tonight.”

Fuck.

The vampire’s numbers had been increasing over the last few weeks. Some out of towners, some new recruits. 

“I also heard the vampire Queen is dead,” Chris continued. “Beheaded, in her own home.”

“Let me guess, her replacement is Jessie,” Jensen sighed. He stood up, began to gather up his things.

“Got it in one,” Chris replied. “So, what’s the plan, boss?”

Jensen had spent years running from this moment. Not wanting to be the one in charge, not wanting the responsibility.

But if he hid out here and did nothing while the vampires tore up the town, he would have failed his pack, his friends. His mate, their baby.

“I’ll be there as quickly as I can. Keep a watch on them until I get there, I imagine they will wait until night to take action.” Vampires could function during the daytime, but their power was limited, drained by the sun. 

“You got it. I’ll call the others; we will be waiting for you.” Chris broke the connection.

Jensen turned around to see Jared, fully dressed with his phone in his hand. “I am going with.”

“No, you are definitely not,” Jensen declared. “I’ll call Dani, have her stay with you.”

“You can’t actually tell me what to do,” Jared replied. “I’m not a werewolf, I’m not intimidated by your growl or your pretty pointed teeth. I can take care of myself, and I intend to protect this city we are going to raise our child in. I might not have all the super human whatever you do, but I work out, I’m strong, and I’m like a foot taller than you.”

“You said the city _we_ are going to raise our child in, do you plan to live with me after this is over?” Jensen asked.

“Absolutely. You knocked me up, you get to wait on me and buy me all the things I crave until this baby arrives. I am not going through any of this alone.”

“I really wish you would stay here,” Jensen confessed. “I get that you are a capable man and that in normal situations you could kick anyone’s ass. But this is going to be a fight between vampires and werewolves.”

“I am not staying here,” Jared said firmly. “If you try to leave without me, I’ll just call for someone to come get me. Hey, do you think Jessie would be willing to give me a lift?”

“You are impossible,” Jensen growled.

“Thank you for noticing, and we are wasting time,” Jared replied.

“Fuck, okay, I give in. And by the way, you aren’t a foot taller than me, a few inches maybe,” Jensen said, picking up his car keys. Despite his innate need to keep Jared safe, he couldn’t help but be proud that his mate wanted to stand by his side, to face the vampires together.

“If we could somehow push your legs together, that would give you a few inches,” Jared allowed. “I’d still be taller though.”

“I am bigger where it counts though,” Jensen smirked. Jared snorted and held open the door. Jensen paused in the doorway. “I won’t try to keep you here, although I may invest in some rope and chains in case this comes up again, but this is a highly dangerous situation we are facing. I am going to need you to follow my lead, and not to do anything foolhardy. Your body is protecting our baby, so, I need your body whole.”

“I will not risk our child for anything, but I’m also not going to leave you out there without backup,” Jared replied. “I will serve as an extra pair of eyes for you, warn you of danger. As much as possible, I will stay out of the fight itself. But if you need me, I’m damn well going to be there.”

Jensen pulled him into a fierce hug and just breathed him in for a precious second, before reluctantly letting him go.

They locked the door and made their way to the Impala. 

Jensen got a long curved knife out of her trunk. He handed it to Jared. “Just in case.”

Jared slid in the passenger seat with the knife in hand. “But hey go ahead and buy the ropes and chains, I have a few ideas how we can use them after this is over.”

Jensen hit the steering wheel a few times with his head to clear it and started the car.

“Who are you calling?” Jensen asked, seeing Jared was on the phone.

“Hi, am I speaking to Joseph Ackles? You don’t know me, but I’m pregnant with your grandchild.” Jensen looked over at Jared in shock, Jared indicated he should watch the road. “Yes, uh-huh. No, I’m human. I don’t understand it either sir, but maybe Amanda could explain – yes. Yes. I’d love to meet you, just name a – oh yes, that would be fine. Listen sir – oh yes, okay, Joseph. Joe. Listen Joe, the reason I called is that there is a little vampire problem in town that we are going to need your help with. Yes, I know your mate is the Alpha, I do know what that means. But we both know Alphas can be incredibly stubborn and sometimes could use a nudge now and then. Yes. Yes. You’d be so proud of him Joe; he has really stepped up. I cannot wait to see him with our child.”

The road was looking a little blurry and Jensen blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

“Right. Look, we don’t have much time, so I am sending you a video. It’s some drone coverage we have of the vampires gathering, and there’s a tape of a few of them talking, it’s hard to understand but they are clearly planning – yes, you have it? Okay, if you guys could show up at Chris’ bar, that would be great. Yes, I know it’s up to the Alpha. Yes, I will tell him.”

“Your father loves you, misses you, and will kick your ass if you do not show up at Sunday dinner next week,” Jared reported to Jensen.

Jensen glanced at him sideways for a second, too stunned to know where to even begin. “How did you get his number?”

“Your phone,” Jared said casually. “I figure if we are to be mated and all, what mine is yours and all that jazz.”

Mated. Jensen’s chest actually hurt, and he gripped the steering wheel harder.

“How did you get footage of the vampires?” Jensen asked next.

“Hi, I’m not sure we’ve been properly introduced. My name is Jared. I am a big nerd.” Jared said to him. “Felicia helped. We used a drone and also tapped into some of the security cameras around town. Felicia hid some listening devices around that gas station we met Jessie in, they seem to like to hang out there. I figured when the time came you would need something to back up your allegations.”

“I – don’t know what to say,” Jensen replied.

“You can thank me properly when this is all over,” Jared responded. “This is my town too, and your fight is my fight. That is how this mate thing works, right?”

Jensen nodded. He had a thousand things he wanted to say to Jared, but now wasn’t the time. So, he answered simply instead. “Right.”

They made it to the bar just at sunset. There were so many vampires standing around that Jensen just abandoned the Impala on the road. They got out and surveyed the scene. The vampires were motionless in an unnerving way, clearly waiting for something.

Jared opened his mouth to say something, when Jessie appeared in front of them. She smiled; her lips were stained with blood. “Miss me?” she asked, and then, with the superhuman speed of her kind, went for Jared’s throat.

There was no conscious thought on Jensen’s part, he just attacked, changing to his wolf form and howling his anger that this vampire was touching his mate.

There were answering howls from the parking lot. He recognized each of them. Chris, Steven, Dani, Amanda. 

His pack, ready to stand side by side with him and fight. But there weren’t nearly enough of them and there were so many vampires.

He wouldn’t be able to protect Jared.

His teeth bit down on Jessie’s arm and yanked, taking a hunk out of it. She shrieked, letting go of Jared. Chris attacked her on the other side.

Jessie was yelling at the silent and still vampires, demanding they protect their Queen.

It was instant chaos.

Jared was grabbed by several vampires, held tightly in place, his knife dropping from his hand, useless.

Jensen couldn’t get to him. Jessie wasn’t down. Jensen had a dozen vampires swarming him, driving him away from where Chris and Jessie fought. Jessie drew a silver knife from her pocket and attacked Chris. Chris was bleeding from one of his legs, but still on the attack.

Jensen was fighting off the throng of vampires, biting and tearing off any part of them he could reach. But there were so many.

Jared was going to get bitten, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had failed his mate.

Then there was a howl so demanding and loud that everyone froze for just second, vampires and werewolves alike.

Alpha. Mother.

The thunderous sound of wolves charging into the fray.

Jensen called to his Alpha, and his mother answered back.

More vampires charged at Jensen. His paws slipped on something wet on the ground and he fell onto his knees.

The Pack wolves thronged Jared’s attackers, and Jared was free. Jensen saw Jared pick up his knife.

Jessie was in a rage and headed straight to Jensen. He struggled against the vampires trying to pin him down. Other werewolves joined him, and the dying shrieks of vampires almost deafened him.

Jensen struggled to his feet, changing back to his human self. Jared swung the knife as Jessie lunged at Jensen.

Jessie’s head landed in front of him.

It was mayhem as more and more wolves and vampires joined in the fight. 

“Go on, turn back into your were form and save this town,” Jared said to him. “But if your shaggy ass needs saving again, I’ll be there.”

Jensen shifted back to his wolf and lunged for the nearest vampire, tearing into her neck with a satisfying crunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jared**

“I can tell you the sex if you would like to know,” Amanda said to them.

Jared, whose eyes until then had not left the little moving tiny baby that was somehow, miraculously, theirs tore his eyes away from the ultrasound to look at Jensen.

Jensen was staring at the monitor too, eyes bright with tears.

“We do,” Jensen said.

Jared nodded.

Jensen’s fingers were intertwined with Jared’s and Jared was grateful for the reassuring squeeze.

“Congratulations, daddies,” Amanda said. “It’s a boy.”

“A son,” Jared said to Jensen, voice choked with emotion.

Amanda kept printing picture after picture as the two men gazed in awe at their tiny son.

“Okay, everything is progressing nicely. The baby is developing quicker than a normal human pregnancy, which gives credence to our theory your pregnancy will be more in line with a shifter’s.”

Amanda removed the transducer from Jared’s stomach, breaking the spell. Both men looked at her.

“Gods, if you could see the way you two are pouting at me,” Amanda said. “I’ve printed like a bazillion pictures; you will be able to look at him to your heart’s content.”

“I do not pout.” Jensen replied, as he took one of the proffered pictures.

“I do,” Jared said and took the rest of them. 

“I hope Jensen is taking good care of you,” Amanda said to Jared. “And that he is not driving you too crazy with the over-protectiveness. When the hovering gets too much, make him rub your feet. At least that way he will be useful.”

“You are having way too much fun with this,” Jensen accused her.

“I can’t wait to see you change a diaper,” Amanda said, totally not hiding her glee. 

“Me either,” Jared joined in with a smile.

“I don’t like either one of you,” Jensen declared, and then helped Jared off the cot.

They walked hand in hand to their new home, a gift from Jensen’s parents, encountering other weres on the way. Jared could feel Jensen tense every time an alpha came near them.

Jared grinned at him as they approached their front door. “My hero, scaring all the bad alphas away with his cute little growl. Hey, little Susie next door is up from her nap; do you want to go growl at her too?”

“No, I want to get you inside the house and stick my knot so far up your ass you’ll be able to suck on it like it’s a lollipop,” Jensen replied.

Jared looked down at the alpha, considering. “Okay.”

Jensen pulled his head down, claiming his lips. They fumbled with the door, which thankfully was not locked, and made it somehow to the living room, their bodies intertwined.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Jensen whispered. “Let’s get these clothes off.”

Jensen had that gravely sound in his voice, and fuck was that sexy. So Jared kissed him again. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and held on tightly as their tongues tangled.

“So beautiful,” Jensen said, teeth nipping Jared’s shoulders, causing heat to pool deep inside Jared. “My beautiful, beautiful mate.”

It was like being caught in a thunderstorm; so much heightened sensation, shimmering sparks as they touched and teased, thunder when their bodies joined and they chased their climax.

Pleasure so intense that nothing else existed.

“I’m never going to let you go,” Jensen promised afterwards, his hand roaming possessively over Jared’s stomach, his knot tying them together. 

“Same,” Jared said, pushing his body back against Jensen’s, his hand joining Jensen’s. “Mine.”


End file.
